Infinite
by kannacchi
Summary: It has been 2 years after Marco's death and everything went on just like the usual. But then Jean woke up earlier than he wanted to and feeling a little nostalgic. Somehow it felt like a weird coincidence that his squad suddenly gets a new leader who looks like his precious friend. JeanMarco, slight RivaEre. Rating might go up.


**Harrooooooo!^o^)/**

**My first contribution to the snk fandom!;v;**

**Aaand Jean/Marco!3**

**I actually meant to write this as a one-shot, but then this idea suddenly came to my mind and I wrote it anyways _(:"3_  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Un-betaed, if anyone wants to be my Beta you can just send me PM :)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Infinite  
**

**Chapter 1: Marco?**

* * *

Jean woke up earlier than he used to because of Connie's loud snoring. He tried to sleep again, but then he groaned a few minutes later after he have had enough with Connie's snore.

_Connie you bastard…_

He sat up on the bed and sighed, stretching his arms as he tried to stood up, trying to gain some strength to really stay awake.

He yawned before his eyes lazily darted on the bed below Connie's, beside his and Bertholdt's bed.

_It used to be Marco who sleep here…_

Even though Marco was already gone, they still left that bed alone untouched. Marco's belongings were also left untouched, even Jean didn't touch it. Either they don't want to ruin Marco's things or there were too many memories left so they left it on purpose…or maybe both.

Jean blinked a few times when he realized he was staring at it. He sighed heavily and shook his head, walking towards the front door and closed it. He stared at the gray sky mixed with blue, the light from the sun slowly starting to showed itself.

He felt like laughing at himself because of the sudden nostalgic feeling he has.

But it's really weird. He rarely wake up early in the morning, it was Marco who used to have this kind of rutinity. Marco usually would be the one who would wake the others up. Jean always wondering how the guy could woke up earlier than the other people in the room. Ah, well, maybe it was just his nature?Jean remember when they were still bunch of teenagers Marco usually would be the one who came to Jean's house and wake him up before they'd go out and play outside together.

Jean let out a small laugh when the memory came to his mind. He really missed Marco. It would have been different if he's still alive. But this is the reality, so he have to face it anyway. And there's no time to cry or regretting about what happened with all of those titans out there ready to eat people.

It has been 2 years now after Marco's death, and he still dreamt about Marco some of the times. He didn't believe such things like ghosts and the likes of it, but if they really exist and Marco sees him right now, he just wanted to say…

"Sorry I couldn't protect you, Marco…" he said as he let out a sigh.

Jean really hoped that the guy wasn't disappointed in him. He made his decision by joining the scouting legion. Everything he did was for that guy. Every time anyone asked him 'Why are you doing this?This isn't like you, Jean.' Or 'Why would you risk yourself like that?' it was all because he didn't want to disappoint Marco.

The sound of footsteps wiped the thoughts away from his head

"Oi, Jean!Hurry up, damnit!The bathrooms are going to get full if you're just standing there!" Jean flinched when Connie shouted so suddenly behind him. That's when he didn't realized how long he spaced out, "Alright, alright!No need to shout, Connie!" he shouted back at Connie who already running towards one of the empty bathrooms.

Jean running back to the room and grabbed his towels and clothes. Bertholdt tapped on his shoulder, "Come on, Jean. People are already running to the bathroom." He said.

"Ah, yeah. You go first, Bert." He replied to the raven haired man. Bertholdt nodded and left him, running at bunch of guys trying to get an empty bathroom.

Jean hurried to the almost filled bathrooms and gladly found one which no one hasn't taken yet, until his shoulder bumped with someone else's beside him who seemed also going to get into the bathroom he was going to get in.

"Oi, me first—" Jean's eyebrow twitched at the guy and growled, "Eren…you bastard…!Move, dammit!" he gritted his teeth.

"What?!I touched the bathroom's door first, so I'm going first!" he swatted Jean's hand from the bathroom's door and quickly get inside the bathroom and closed (more like slammed) the door. Jean growled, punching the door with his fist.

"EREN YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes Jean finally get a time to get a bath. But he had to do it quickly since his team was supposed to be the first one in the training list for that day. Cursing as he put on the uniform, he quickly grabbed his scouting legion jacket and put it on while he was running to the field.

Just like the usual, the leader of each squad checking the member's presence. Jean searching for his squad and run towards them as he found where they were. When he almost near where his squad were standing he realized their commander wasn't there.

"Hey, why does our team looks like the only one who don't have a leader?" Jean look around, observing the other's squad.

Connie shrugged, "Don't know why either…" he frowned and sat on the grass field.

"EVERYONE!LINE UP!" suddenly Commander Irvin's voice startled everyone on the field. They quickly gather round, making a neat row of each squads. Arms behind them, face straight up facing where the scouting legion Commander standing.

"Considering that we already lost some of our squad's leaders, I'd like you guys to meet some of your new squad leaders." Irvin glanced at his left side as some people walking towards him.

Connie nudged at Betrholdt, "I thought it's only our squad who needed a new leader." He said in a small voice. "I thought so…but then it's true that we lost some of the squad's leaders." The other replied.

Jean actually could care less about their leader, he just hoped the leader would be able to teach them and do his or her own work properly.

As the new leaders made a line from the right to left, Irvin spoke about how they are still going to have their usual practice after the leaders introduces themselves to the squads. Jean look at the new leaders one by one as he observed them. He was basically bored with stuff like this, but this new leader is going to be the one who'll lead the squad and he'll need to know about the leader.

"Oh my God….I can't believe there's someone who looks like him…" a guy says suddenly as he stared at the certain new leader.

"Eh?Who looks like who?" another voice followed.

"That eye-patched guy with burnt skin on the right side."

"Holy shit…."

"Jean…..don't you think that guy looks a lot like Marco too much…?" Connie's face paled a little. Jean arched a brow, "Hah?" he glanced at Connie.

"He's right, Jean….seems like everyone starting to notice that too." Bertholdt carefully said as he watched the guy who stands on the new leaders' line. Jean furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. He followed where everyone's eyes goes to.

"….Marco…?" his eyes widened when he see the eye-patched guy. The guy's skin on the right side seems burnt because of something. But that's not really covering the fact that this new leader resemble Marco a lot.

"That's….no…there's no way someone can resemble another person like this." Jean's heart was beating so fast. He didn't know what should he feel at the moment.

"Hah..!It feels like Marco is really here, except he look a little more…adult-ish?" Connie tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah….I don't know if I should feel happy or just really shrugged it off…but that'd be really hard." Bertholdt said with a sad smile. Jean didn't say anything, he still couldn't believe there is actually someone who look like Marco.

Of course deep inside Jean felt like smiling, happy, full of hope because of this one person who resemble to the person he treasure so much. He wanted to know more about this guy. Maybe it's wrong if he thinks like that just because the man look like Marco, maybe not really. He just couldn't help it.

It would be embarrassing to say but he felt like hugging this person, maybe he could feel Marco's presence like that?He don't know.

He blinked when Connie slapped his arm, "Oi, let's go, Jean!" he said.

"What?Where?" Jean followed Connie and Bertholdt who walked towards bunch of people who seemed to be searching for their new leaders.

"Hey, it'd be funny if that eye-patched guy who look like Marco is going to be our leader!Hahaha!" Jean slapped Connie on the head, "That's not funny, Connie." Jean frowned at Connie.

"Bertholdt Fubar!Connie Springer!Jean Kirschstein!" a guy's voice shouted their names one by one. Jean's heart thumped so fast when he saw who shouted their names. They quickly goes to the guy who's going to be their new leader.

_Aah…of course he's going to be our leader…what kind of coincidence is this anyway?_

"Nice to meet you guys, you can just call me Heinrich. Please introduces your selves right now, we need to get to practice after this so let's not waste our time." The eye-patched guy said in a stern tone.

"Okay, let's start with you, bald head." Jean and Bertholdt tried to hold back their laugh. Connie's mouth opened wide, he couldn't believe this guy just said that. It felt like Marco who's mocking him. And it feels weird. But Connie is not the only one who thinks like that.

Connie placed his fist on his chest with the other hand behind his back, "Nice to meet you too, sir!My name is Connie Springer!" Heinrich eyes darted to Bertholdt, "Ah, the name's Bertholdt Fubar, to meet you." he said as he placed his fist on his chest.

Jean does like the others just did and said, "Jean Kirschstein, sir. Nice to meet you." Heinrich let out a small hum before he turned around, "Okay, let's go train all of you shall we?" he said. Jean, Bertholdt and Connie followed Heinrich to the forest where they usually trained.

_It feels weird talking to a guy who looks exactly like Marco but the attitude is the complete opposite…._

_but this is fine too…_

…_right?_

* * *

**I**** wanted to write a little more longer, but I decided to stopped here for some reasons ^o^;;  
**

**Sorry for the suck ending tho...I really don't know what else to write there at the end (;´Д`)**

**Oh, well, that's it for now!:D**

**Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, ne?;v;**

**So see you next chap?ovo**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
